My Immortal
by AmandaSummers
Summary: Troy cheated on Gabriella, she is heart broken, how can see ever face Troy again? Can she ever trust him again or even get back together with him? TroyxGabriella.
1. Trailer

**My Immortal **

**Trailer**

**She Loves Him**

_Shows Gabriella Smiling At Troy_

**But Does He Really Love Her?**

_Shows Troy Kissing Sharpay's Neck_

**When He Cheats..**

_Shows Sharpay Stroking Troy's Chest_

**And She Finds Out**

_Shows Gabriella Falling To The Floor Sobbing_

**Will She Forgive Him?**

_Shows Troy Begging On His Knees_

**Will She Learn To Trust Him Again?**

_Shows Gabriella Curiously Starring At Troy Who Is Sitting Next To The New Girl_

**Or Will Her Jealous Lead Him Right Back Into The Arms Of Sharpay?**

_AmandaSummers_


	2. His Cheating Heart

**My Immortal**

**Gabriella's POV**

I'm lucky it was the summer. I couldn't bear going back to school, not now, not yet. For the past week I've just been hiding under my covers, hiding from the world, hiding from Troy. My phone went off so many times that I had to turn it off. Messages from Troy, Taylor, one or two from Chad. But mostly from Troy. He had called me so many times and left me too many messages, I deleted them even before I heard them. Couldn't they understand, I want to be alone hence why I didn't answer the phone the first time. I thought this was going to be the best summer ever. I never thought I was going to be this distraught over a guy, but I guess Troy was different and I never saw it coming. I've never actually had my heart broken before, I suppose that's because I've never been in a relationship before, I mean, sure I've had other boyfriends, but nothing serious and they were never long term. I remember back in my third school I went to, me and my best friend at that time made a promise, that no guy could ever break our hearts and we would never let our guard down, too bad she's over 700 miles away. I wish she was here now, she would of looked after me and told me what to do.

I bet your all asking, How? Why? What? Who? And when?

I guess it started after the gang, Troy and me sang Everyday. I got my job back and me and Troy were closer than before. We had been in a relationship since the end of the musical, Twinkle Town, but we never shared a kiss, every time we did, we always got interrupted, but that night, it felt like heaven to finally have his lips pushed against mine. The thought of that memory still makes me smile even now, but it also makes me sick. It all began the next day. I had just checked into work, Sharpay was there beside the pool, soaking up the sun. I knew she hated me, I acted like she didn't, but I knew. She always wanted Troy, but Troy was never interested in her, well that's what I thought.

I saw Chad and Troy walking past the pool area in their caddy uniforms, I smiled. They must of sensed me staring as their heads turned, they both looked up, smiled and sent me a small wave. I then returned my focus back to work, but couldn't help another sneak peak of Troy, once again I smiled, I thought I was lucky, having the most perfect guy in the world, turns out he wasn't as perfect as I thought he was. After my shift was finished at the pool I headed off to see Troy, but I only could find Chad.

" Hey Chad, Where's Troy?" I asked glancing around the table, it was only him and my best friend Taylor sitting down eating lunch.

" He has to teach golf to Sharpay" The mention of her names just makes me roll my eyes. Ever since last night she thinks that suddenly she can hang around with us and that she is a changed woman. In front of us and especially in front of Troy, she is nice. But unlike the others, I don't believe it for a second. She's been trying to hunt Troy even before I came, its just now that I have come along, she is more determined then ever. Onto the point, she is not exactly going to stop and give up now, is she? No. She's got something up her sleeve and I wasn't planning on letting my guard down. But what I didn't know is, I already did. I looked around, shielding my eyes from the sun to get a better view and then I spotted them. No, this isn't the part I got upset about, well I did a little, but this isn't the main bit of why I can't talk or be with Troy ever again. Onto the story, I spotted them, but Sharpay wasn't dressed in her normal expensive outfits, she was dressed.. Sort of like… me.

I narrowed my eyes, she wasn't dressed like this by the pool this morning, but what I don't get even more is why Troy is teaching her golf. Didn't he quit that job and go back to being a waiter and a caddy? At the time I should of taken this more seriously, I should have been more suspicious, but no, I had to trust Troy. What I didn't realise is, that this was clue number one that I should of focused on. Ha! Maybe I should have had a note book, been one of those girlfriends who were always protective and suspicious of their man, I should of followed him around and took notes at what he did at what times.

10:45am: Troy took a drink of water from the fountain.

Or maybe I should of acted more as a detective.

**Clue 1: **Troy was spotted teaching Sharpay golf when he recently quit from that job.

**Clue 2: **Sharpay had changed clothing from that previous morning

**Clue 3: **Troy failed to meet me for lunch

I'm suppose to be smart, I've won awards of this, but I couldn't put one to one together and state the obvious. At this moment if this is how it ended, you would say, well that's not enough evidence to show he was having an affair, well I have news for you, that wasn't the end. Anyway, I ended up having my lunch with Kelsi, she was on a break from writing new music for me and Troy to sing. I didn't realise at that moment in time that Everyday was going to be the last song I ever sing with Troy. There was some important event so no one was in the pool that afternoon so I was let off my duties, I decide to go help out in the kitchen. Funny enough Troy was there. He sent me that gorgeous smile of his that makes me melt every time. A smile that I couldn't stay mad out, well for the littlest of things. But something as big as he has done now, not his gorgeous smile can get him out of this.

" Hey Brie" He brushed his lips against my red cheeks. I always blush when he does that, I still can't get use to it.

" Hey, we still on for tonight?" I asked him, his face went blank, God, doesn't that make me feel special he has forgotten about our plans that we only made yesterday.

" Dinner, watch a movie at your house" I hinted, his face then went into an oh.. Yeah.

" About that, I have something else going on, but we can do it tomorrow night instead, right?"

Ok, I wasn't one of those girlfriends who would question their man in what they were doing instead, was it better then what they had planned? Who are you going to be with? But I was curious.

" Oh so what you doing instead then?" I questioned trying not to act like I was desperate to know and that I didn't trust him.

" Oh, I'm going out with my.. Parents, dad's taking me to .. A basketball match, yeah" Funny, he seemed to stutter throughout that reply. And also his dad went out of town straight after yesterdays event, he went to some sort of business out in the city, he isn't suppose to be back until next week.

**Clue 4: **He cancelled our date to do something… else.

**Clue 5:** He seemed nervous when I asked him what he was doing instead of our date

**Clue 6:** He said he is going to a basketball match with his dad, when his dad is supposedly in the city sorting out some business.

Now that's enough clues to make you a little suspicious right? I just thought he was planning me a surprise or something and it made me believe that further when the manager told me I have to work overtime to clean out the pool, it was filthy, this had to be Troy's working, I was stupid enough to believe he was planning to take me to a surprise dinner maybe to celebrate our first kiss. So after I finished working in the kitchen, everyone went home, accept me. I stayed and it took me two hours to get all the junk out. I started to worry that Troy had decided not to surprise me and just went home. I looked around the pool area, couldn't spot him. Maybe the surprise was at my house, I smiled again, I walked into the car park, funny.. Troy's car was still here. So the surprise was at the hotel. I span on my heel and continued my way into the hotel, it was quiet, no sight of Troy. I found the stairs and made my way up. I couldn't see him anywhere, that's when I came to the top floor, Sharpay's floor. I went past a door and could hear Sharpay, I moved near towards it. No, Troy, he wouldn't do this, I shook my head and started to walk away until..

" Look Sharpay, Gabby can never find out about this! I just needed to get this out of my system" My head twisted around and I ran and put my ear to the door. I tried looking into the key hole. Troy was buttoning his shirt with Sharpay's hands all over his chest. Tears started to build in my eyes. I started pinching myself, this couldn't be real, this couldn't be Troy. I turned my hand on the door knob and stormed in. Troy's head shot up and pushed Sharpay off of him, she fell on the bed with a loud " Oomph"

Troy shook his head and walked to was me slowly, his eyes widened.

" Brie, it's not what it looks like, it's a joke" He laughed, I shook my head slowly. " Sharpay?" He looked towards her, she just shook her head and stayed quiet.

" It's just a joke Brie, alright, its just a bad joke"

" Just a joke?" My voice croaked

" Yeah, just a joke, Sharpay, do you want to tell her or shall I?" We both looked at her. She stayed quiet, I turned back to Troy." You see me and Sharpay, we set this up and um I was going to trick you" He stopped and stared at me hoping I had fell for it.

" Then why did I just watch you snog her face off?" My voice was croaky, but strong, tears were blurring my vision.

He laughed " You thought that was real?" He came closer towards me, our faces were inches apart. He gently held my hand, I didn't have the strength to pull away even though I didn't believe a word he was saying.

" I mean c'mon Brie, do you think Sharpay is capable of that?" I didn't even have to answer that I just gave him a look that said of course.

" I'm leaving" I tried to go, but Troy grabbed onto me.

" Brie! It was a joke, it isn't real, I love you! Not her, c'mon Brie, tell her Sharpay!" She stayed quiet. " SHARPAY" He practically screamed.

" Just tell her it's a joke, just tell her!" His voice quieten a little.

" Gabriella, I'm sorry" She actually felt guilty, her eyes were watering. I shook my head, the tears just flowed down my eyes, but I just couldn't move. I couldn't breathe for a second, I was gasping for air.

" Gabby" He whispered walking towards me.

" Keep him away! Keep him away from me!" I screamed and tried to run out of the room, but Taylor came in.

" Gabby, I've been looking for you everywhere, Why are you crying?" I pushed her gently out the way and continued to run, Troy ran after me, Sharpay stayed in the room crying on the bed and Taylor was asking her what had happened.

I ran into the hallway and leaned my back against the wall, Troy stood a few metres from me. I couldn't bring myself to even look at him.

" Oh god, Oh god" I was rubbing my fingers in my hair, I was breathing heavily." Oh god, Oh god"

" Gabby" He tried to touch my shoulder.

" GET OFF ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! GET OFF!" I ran into the room again and hid behind Taylor, who brought me into a hug.

I stood in front of Sharpay who was still on the bed, covering herself up.

" Is it a joke? Or is it real?"

" I'm sorry" She cried

" You nasty little brat" I sneered at her. She got up from the bed with the covers around her.

" No Gabriella please!"

" You planned this together in the first place right?"

" I couldn't do the show, I was mad, I didn't know what to do" She kept crying.

" What? So you thought you would punish me with it"

" I wanted to get back at you for you did to me, but I realised it was wrong"

" I'm Sorry" She repeated over and over again.

" Sorry for what? For breaking up a couple? Or for lying to my face" Troy was now back in the room.

" I never meant to hurt you"

" Well maybe you should of thought about that before you dropped your knickers for him" I snapped back.

" He loves you and he wants to be with you, he doesn't want me, he never has done!"

" He told you to say that" I accused.

" No, it's true, it was my fault, all of it was my fault, I started it, I didn't mean to break you two up" Sharpay was now sobbing.

" You must have been laughing at me, me letting you help me with the musical, giving me advise when your slipping into bed with him every chance you get!" I screamed.

" No! No! it wasn't like that, it was only this once, it was a fling, it was nothing, I felt terrible"

" Oh well poor you, my heart bleeds for you, it really does"

" Gabriella, I'm so sorry!" I stepped forwards and slapped her round the face. My smack echoed through the room.

" Now you have a little feeling, just a little feeling of how it feels in here, now you get out of this room, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" She held her face in her hand, her cheek was bright red where there was a hand print. She walked out of the room sobbing. Troy came towards me.

" And you" I pointed to him. " You and all"

" Gabby.." He tried to come towards me, but I pushed him away.

" No, I don't want to hear it, I don't want hear another second of your lies, just get out"

" Gab.."

" I said GET OUT! JUST GO! GET OUT!" I shoved him out of the room and sat on the bed crying, Taylor put her arm around me.

Taylor left the room for around three minutes and walked back in with a cup of tea. I looked at her, my eyes were starting to swell from all the crying. I didn't smile, I just looked at her with no emotion on my face.

" How could things get any worse? I.. I had no idea, no idea, how stupid am I?"

" Troy feels terrible" Taylor told me.

" Did he say anything to you?" I asked her

" No" She simply replied.

" Well then how long has it been goings on for? Someone must know, somebody must of known something, I mean, how can nobody know anything" I kept going on and on, I couldn't stop, I just wanted to be in Troy's arms. But I can't forgive him, I couldn't, there was no longer trust between us.

" What am I going to do?" I asked her, I then had a break down, I started shaking and crying, cursing. " What am I going to do? What do I do?" My breathing got heavier.

" Brie, just drink your tea" Taylor said calmly. How could she claim at a moment like this?

" I don't want a cup of tea! What, what am I going to do? Oh god! Oh god!" I sobbed, I kept on sobbing, I sobbed into Taylor's arms.

" I need to be on my own" I told her, she nodded and got up.

" I'll be right outside" I nodded this time and just stayed on the bed, I was still in Sharpay's room, I didn't know why, I had kicked her out of her own room, I didn't have the strength to move at all. I put my arms around me and just hugged myself, I rocked back and forwards, I kept biting my nails. I didn't know what to do. This was a pain I have never experience before.

I looked towards Sharpay's draw and pulled them all out, I found some pills or medicine, I didn't know what they were, I threw them all over the floor and picked one up. I was about to put it in my mouth, but then I stopped. I waited, sitting there for a few minutes, I tried to put it in my mouth again, but Taylor came in on time and stopped me.

" I need to get out of here" I rushed out the room and went into my car, I didn't bother turning on the radio, I just needed to get out of there.

**Next Chapter: Finishes off the story of how she caught Troy and a POV from Troy explaining why he did, what he did.**

The quicker the reviews the quicker I'll update J


End file.
